warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The mountains
The Mountains is a region that provides for the Tribe of Rushing Water. Description Territories Map Book Mention In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail In the New Prophecy Arc Moonrise Dawn In the Power of Three Arc Outcast :In the prologue, the mountains are first mentioned by Stoneteller as the home of the Tribe of Rushing Water in defense against the intruder rogue cats. Both groups of cats claim the mountains as their own for prey and territory. :Later during a hunting session, Hollypaw has difficulty focusing. In order to help her, Brook mentions that she had difficulty adjusting to hunting in the forest, as she is used to hunting on bare mountain slopes. Hollypaw later mentions how she would like to see the Tribe of Rushing Water, but thinks the mountains are too far away to visit. :When Jaypaw meets with the other medicine cats and their apprentices at the half moon, he sees Rock. Rock tells him that he will find the answers to his questions in the mountains. When Jaypaw meets up with Leafpool in her dream, they see Feathertail , and Leafpool tells Jaypaw that she died in the mountains. When the medicine cats are returning back from the Moonpool, Jaypaw consults with Leafpool about her dream. He believes that something is wrong in the mountains, and that Brook and Stormfur should be told about it. He also believes ThunderClan is involved, and he knows he must find a way to go to the mountains. :After Lionpaw has a disagreement with Berrynose, Stormfur talks to him, and Lionpaw asks him about the journey to the lake. Stormfur mentions that when he stayed in the mountains with the tribe he met Brook. He also tell Lionpaw about how Feathertail died in the mountains. After they finish their discussion, Lionpaw just makes out the mountains in the distance. He wonders what the mountains look like, and describes how he wants to see the world outside of ThunderClan's borders. He feels that the mountains are calling him, and he wonders if he can find a way to the mountains. :Later when Talon and Night come to the ThunderClan camp, Jaypaw goes inside Brook's thoughts. When he sees the Tribe speaking about the attack of the rogue cats, Talon mentions that the mountains rightfully belong to the tribe. After Stormfur tells the Tribe of his plan to rid of the rogue cats, Brook supports him by mentioning that the Tribe has lived in the mountains for many seasons, and asks if they are going to leave after doing so little. The Tribe cats go to battle the group of rogue cats, resulting in the death of several Tribe cats. Stoneteller blames Stormfur for the attack and banishes him, mentioning that there is no place in the mountains for Clan cats. :When Jaypaw exits Brook's thought, Talon tells Firestar that Night and him are at the ThunderClan camp to ask that Stormfur and Brook return to the mountains. After Stormfur and Brook disagree with their request, Stormfur retells the story of their banishment from the Tribe. He starts the story by mentioning the group of rogue cats that came to the mountains. After talking, Brook and Stormfur later decide to return to the mountains. They decide that they will bring Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight with them to the mountains. Lionpaw realizes this is his chance to go to the mountains, and he finds that Hollypaw and Jaypaw also want to go. :Firestar speaks with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight along with Stormfur, Brook, Leafpool, Graystripe and Sandstorm. When they leave the camp, the other cats discuss the mountains. Longtail tells Mousefur that he also wishes he could go back, so he can feel the terrain there again. Birchfall agrees with him, however Berrynose disagrees and expresses that he sees the mountains as distasteful. Dustpelt objects, mentioning that he's never been there. Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw then slip out of camp to listen to Firestar speak with the other cats. They are later called out of their hiding spot, and Hollypaw mentions that they'll never make it to the mountains this way. They later decide that the apprentices may come to the mountains, and that they also want to bring Tawnypelt and Crowfeather. :Brambleclaw and Lionpaw go to the ShadowClan camp to fetch Tawnypelt, and they explain that they need to go to the mountains to help the Tribe. Tawnypelt agrees to go, and explains to her kits that she is going to the mountains. :Squirrelflight and Hollypaw go to the WindClan camp to fetch Crowfeather, and Hollypaw explains that the Tribe cats are having trouble, and they need to go to the mountains. Onestar agrees to their plan and sends Breezepaw along with Crowfeather. :Jaypaw and Leafpool prepare herbs for the traveling cats before they leave. Jaypaw considers bringing some herbs to the mountains, Leafpool objects and tells him that Stoneteller will show him the mountain herbs. On the traveling cats way out of ThunderClan territory, Jaypaw sees the stick, and figures that he can't bring it with him to the mountains, but he knows he'll find Rock in the mountains without it. The cats make their way out of the Clan territories, and stop to look back, and recall how this was the first view the traveling cats had of their new home. Night says the Tribe would never leave the mountains like the Clan cats left their home because they belong there. The cats continue on their way and then stop to hunt, and Lionpaw wants to keep going, but Hollypaw mentions that the mountains aren't going anywhere. :Soon after, Brambleclaw is shown talking to Talon about the invaders. Lionpaw determines Talon's answers are unuseful for making a plan for when they get to the mountains. :''More Coming Soon In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Sign of the Moon'' See Also *Tribe of Rushing Water (Ancient) *Tribe of Rushing Water (Modern) References and Citations Category:Locations